Nickelodeon Family
Nickelodeon Family is an American cable network that launched on October 27th, 2013 as GorgeTV. In June 2015, the network rebranded as Nickelodeon Family, spun-off from the former Nick on CW sub-block of the same name. Programming Curiousgorge66 Studios *Cartoon Crossover (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) (February 12th, 2014 - present) *Holez (TV-MA) (late night) (April 2014 - June 2015) *Pizza Boy (TV-MA) (March 2014 - June 2015) *Pearlium Life (TV-PG-D) (April 2014 - present) *Curiousgorge66's Adventures (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (January 2015 - present) *The Alternate ACS (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Daylight (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Fanon Superheroes (TV-Y7) (March 2015 - present) *This Show of Gorge (TV-Y7) (April 2015 - present) *Life After Nicktoons (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Senseis in Denial (TV-14) (April 2015 - present) *Bryce and Greed (TV-PG) (April 2015 - present) *Stressed Robo (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Stressed Chrome (TV-PG) (April 2014 - present) *Nicktropocalypse (TV-PG) (April 2014 - present) *Nick Fanon Journeys (TV-G) (2015 - present) *Doctor Who Animated Series (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) (2014 - present) *The Chronicles of Gorge (TV-Y7-FV) (2015 - present) *Historic Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Markiplier's Adventures (TV-PG) (November 2014 - present) *Nick Studio 10 (TV-G) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Harry Potter (TV-PG-D) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *The Adventures of Sector Z (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG-DV) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *CSI: The Animated Series (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *The Matthias Show (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *NCIS: Virginia (TV-14) (2015 - present) *Pottermore (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Soul Eater Again (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *Dragon Ball: Broly (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) Third-Party Series *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Markiplier Animated (TV-PG - TV-14-L) (during commercial breaks) (2013 - present) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV-Y7-FV) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Kewl TV (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Simulcast of Litton's Weekend Adventure (TV-G) (simulcast ran from October 2013 to February 2014) *Simulcast of CBS Dream Team (TV-G) (simulcast ran from February 2014 to September 27th, 2014) *Simulcast of One Magnificent Morning (TV-G) (simulcast ran since October 4th, 2014) *My Family's Got Guts (TV-G) (2014 - present) *Family Game Night (TV-G) (2015 - present) *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (TV-Y7) (2015 - present) *SpongeBob: Infection (TV-PG) (2015) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015 - present) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG-D/TV-14-D) (2015 - present) *Ewoks (TV-Y7) (2015 - present) *Elijah Tiem (TV-PG-LV) (2015 - present) *Dragon Ball (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *Dragon Ball GT (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - present) *The Bagel Show (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *PB&J Otter (TV-Y) (June 2015 - present) *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - present) Suggestions Suggest a show by clicking this link! Gallery Nicelodeon Family promos Nick Family Chrome's Show of Chromeyness promo.png|Promo for Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Nick Family Dragon Ball promo.png|Promo for Dragon Ball. Nick Family Elijah Tiem promo.png|Promo for Elijah Tiem. Nick Family Soul Eater promo.png|Promo for Soul Eater. Nick Family The Bagel Show promo.png|Promo for The Bagel Show. Nick Family Curiousgorge66's Adventures promo.png|Promo for Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Nick Family DBZK promo.png|Promo for Dragon Ball Z Kai. Nick Family Dragon Ball GT promo.png|Promo for Dragon Ball GT. Nick Family Chaos Adventures promo.png|Promo for Chaos Adventures. Screen Graphics Nick Family Chrome's Show of Chromeyness.png|SD feed (during Chrome's Show of Chromeyness) Nick Family Curiousgorge66's Adventures.png|SD feed (during Curiousgorge66's Adventures) Nick Family Soul Eater.png|SD feed (during Soul Eater) Nick Family TBBT.png|SD feed (during The Big Bang Theory) Nick Family Dragon Ball.png|SD feed (during Dragon Ball) Nick Family DBZK.png|SD feed (during Dragon Ball Z Kai) Nick Family HD DBZK.png|HD feed (during Dragon Ball Z Kai) Nick Family SSK Adventures.png|SD feed (during SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures) Nick Family The Bagel Show.png|SD feed (during The Bagel Show episode MattBoo Madness) Nick Family DBZK 2.png|SD feed (during Dragon Ball Z Kai) Nick Family HD Soul Eater.png|HD feed (during Soul Eater) Nick Family Dragon Ball GT.png|SD feed (during Dragon Ball GT) Nick Family Markiplier.png|SD feed (during Markiplier Animated) Category:Channels